villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dist
Dist is a major antagonist in the video game Tales Of The Abyss and its anime adaptation. He is one of The Six-God Generals loyal to Van Grants and has the title of Dist the Reaper - though he refuses to acknowledge this title in favor of his own title of "Dist the Rose". Dist is flamboyant and arrogant in nature, to the point of narcissism and although an antagonist, he does have some comical features, as is shown by one of his alternate titles "Dist the Runny" - a reference to the fact Dist's nose is said to run when he is upset (needless to say Dist does not approve of this title). Dist never actually faces the heroes in combat directly, instead he sends powerful mechs known as Kaiser Dists to fight on his behalf. History Dist was born and raised in Keterburg, the largest city upon the continent of Sylvana, which lies within the borders of the Malkuth Empire. During his youth, Dist (at the time known as Saphir) studied with his then-best friend Jade Curtiss (who was known as Jade Balfour), Jade's sister Nephry Balfour (later Nephry Osborne), and the future emperor Peony IX under Professor Gelda Nebilim, a retired Oracle Knight researching the Planetary Fonic Arte. When Jade tried and failed to use the Seventh Fonon while at Nebilim's home, the arte went horribly awry, setting her house ablaze and nearly killing the professor in the process, though not before Jade and Saphir took her to the outskirts of town and attempted to make a replica using fonic artes. However, as the theory behind fomicry was imperfect then, the replica Nebilim was unstable, lacking the first and sixth fonons, and, seeking to become complete, went on a rampage, killing several Fonists to gather the fonons she lacked. She was eventually sealed away in Nebilim's Crag by a division of the Malkuth Military under the command of Field Marshall McGovern. Following this event, Jade ordered that all research on fomicry be ceased, as he considered it both dangerous and unethical and feared that his mistakes might be repeated some time in the future. Dist, however, had promised to himself that he would do anything to resurrect Nebilim, and, believing Jade to have abandoned her, did everything in his power, even switching alliances and working with Grand Maestro Mohs in a failed attempt to acquire Nebilim's replica data. Rather surprisingly, Dist is the creator of Anise's fighting doll Tokunaga, which was apparently a gift given her once when she was nice to him. Anise later describes him as "a stupid, rotten, friendless, ugly, snotty, poor excuse for a human being" after she believes him to have died before facing replica Nebilim. Due to having the "tenacity of a cockroach" - Dist's ability to repeatedly escape death - Dist was the only God General to live through the entire game, reappearing in the Nebilim and Contamination sidequests, during the former of which he survives a direct assault from the replica Nebilim herself. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Extravagant Category:Tales Series Villains Category:Extremists Category:Scapegoat